Why?
by kittyCatty256
Summary: "It's just a scare tactic. So why is my heart pounding in my chest?" In which Ladybug searches for answers and finds them in a way she didn't expect. Or where Marinette gets what she deserves. My eighth story on here. I wrote where the small bit of inspiration I had took me and there's no way to explain what happened. Rating subject to change if reviews suggest it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a weird story. I know it's terrible, and this time it isn't even because of my writing :p I'm going to just start out with a massive trigger warning because I feel like this one could be really upsetting and I don't want to hurt anyone. This story got out of hand, but I just needed to get something written because I was having some MASSIVE writer's block. So... yeah... take this story with, like, an Eiffle-tower-sized grain of salt and please don't send me nasty messages. I know this is aweful and I wouldnt wish what happens in this story on anyone, not even 'ol clumsinette. You've been warned, so read if you want.

* * *

Ladybug's POV:

"Oh Bugaboo, where are you?"

I cover my mouth, trying my hardest to stifle my sharp breathes so I can stay as quiet as possible.

"Where are you hiding, my lady?"

Even though I'm cloaked in shadows, I don't trust anything. I'm scared it's not enough. I press myself up against the pillar I'm hiding behind, wishing I could melt into it.

"Princess, I know you're here somewhere."

Staring upwards in hopes that it will further quiet my heavy breathing that I cannot get under control, I try my hardest not to cry. He knows who I am. It's as if nothing about me is hidden from him.

"Come on, don't you want to say hi to your Chaton?"

The words nearly elicit a cry of pain from me, but I manage to hold back, instead sliding down till I'm sitting. At this point, all I can do is desperately try not to cry as I wonder when he will leave the area. When it will be safe to keep moving.

It's like a sick game of cat and mouse, with the stakes pushed to the extremes.

Once he moves on, _I_ can keep moving. If I can just get out of this mansion, I can gather my bearings. Figure out a real plan. Get backup from Master Fu. Till then, I'm trapped, waiting till I can move on to my next hiding spot, and so on and so forth till I have an escape.

But right now I have to simply sit. Sit and wait and pray.

"I know you're here."

It's just a scare tactic. So why is my heart pounding in my chest?

"I can smell your fear."

Is that even a thing cats can do?

"Or perhaps you're not."

I fight the urge to breathe a sigh of relief. Instead, I continue to wait, straining my ears.

 _Please leave. Please leave. Please leave._

More footsteps echo through the room as he paces about.

 _Please leave. Please leave. Please leave._

"My lady, you wound me!"

 _Please leave. Please leave. Please. Leave!_

"Dammit, where'd she go?"

There are more footsteps, and the sound of a creaking door.

"Guess she really did get out. Interesting." The door creaks again, and I hear him announce cheekily, "Oh L _aaaa_ dybug, where are you?"

The door creaks shut, and after a few more minutes, I breathe a large sigh of relief. Still, it takes me a few moments to stand. Despite the fact that he's moved on, I'm still wary to move too quickly. I don't want to give away where I am on the off chance that he's near enough to hear it.

This whole situation is horrific. I came in here trying to find out if Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.

Trying to find out if he was the one who murdered my best friend.

The one I would take revenge on.

Instead, I found someone who was the spitting image of Chat. And yet, it was all wrong. The colors were the most obvious change. My kitty's beautiful green eyes were a purple, his black suddenly a stark white, the color of sterile, hospital hallways. Still, his demeanor had shifted. He was still cheeky, but it had taken a malicious turn.

A terrifying turn.

Because now I'd found myself on the run from some imposter. This person - this _Chat Blanc_ , as I'd taken to mentally addressing him - was not my kitty. My kitty was dead.

Dead and gone, and now someone had the nerve to tarnish his memory.

As I move to the center of the room, glancing in the direction Blanc has gone and then to the other, I try to clear my mind. Try to think. I have to try and remember, from the few times I've been here, where the way out might be. But I'm a mess, trying so hard to stay focused but still panicking all the same.

What if he comes back?

Shaking my head to clear it, I hurry as quietly as I can over to the door I assume Blanc didn't go through, deciding it best to double back. But I hesitate to grab the handle, suddenly doubting my decision. If I go this way, will I have a clue as to where he is? I won't know how to monitor his location. If, however, I follow him, and I'm careful about it, I can stay one step ahead of him by staying one step behind. Surely he wouldn't check behind him, right? In which case, he will most likely scope out the nearest exit, assuming I'll be nearby.

He could be my ticket out of here.

Still, that feels too risky. If I'm not careful, being close enough to do that could result in him catching me. No, it's best to put as much distance between the two of us as possible.

Grabbing the handle, I quickly lose my grip and jump at the hand that touches my shoulder. "Found you, Bugaboo. I told you that I knew you were here, didn't I?"

I shriek, spinning around to come face to face with my captor. He shoves me against the door, pinning my hands above my head with one of his.

"My dear, sweet lady," He coos, purple eyes glinting with mischievous malice, "I've been looking for you."

He's practically purring.

"You don't get to call me that," I hiss, thrashing under his grip, but he just retaliates by continuing to push me up against the wall so I have an even further restricted movement range.

"I never was allowed to call you that, was I?" He trails a finger along my jaw, pressing his face up against mine.

Futilely, I try to pull away, desperately trying not to cry. "Only Chat got to call me his lady. He's dead!"

"Dead?" There's a dangerous, almost incredulous, edge to Blanc's tone now. "Oh sweetheart, far from it. I'm right here."

"I watched him die!"

His teeth graze my cheek. "No. You didn't. You didn't even bother to look, to find out if I was. Actually dead. You left me. For a while, I _was_ practically as good as dead. But now, I'm more powerful than ever. Don't you think?"

I turn my head just enough to meet his eyes, and manage to spit in his face. "F you!"

He pulls back, eyes narrowing and smirk widening into a sickening grin. "I always loved your fiesty spirit. Think I can have some fun before I kill you?"

I scream, again thrashing about, but he won't have it. He pries my yoyo from my hands, tossing it across the room before shoving me to the floor. I try to stand, to race for it, but he kicks me, pushing me back down.

"Stay down, Bugaboo."

Again, I try to stand, to slap him away so I can make a desperate break for my weapon, but he grabs my wrist, pressing me up against a nearby pillar instead.

"Fine, have it your way then!"

He presses a kiss against my cheek before licking the few tears still running down it. I shriek, trying to claw at the hands that have enraptured mine. He wraps one leg around the pillar, effectively keeping me in place. Then he begins to move his lips towards mine, not even waiting to use his tongue.

 _Please let me go. Let me go. Let me go. Let me go._

He continues, his kisses beginning to descend down my neck.

 _Let me go let me go let me go let me go let me g-_

He mercilessly rips my miraculous from my ears. I detransform with a cry, but he doesn't stop, and now I really am powerless to stop him.

All I can do is cry and try to block it out. Pretend I'm not here. Pretend this isn't me. I'm somewhere else. Sitting on the Eiffel Tower. Chat is there, sitting beside me. He is alive. We laugh. He holds my hand, I boop his nose. Things are normal.

Things are not normal.

 _Please, just let me die._

"Please-" My voice breaks, and Chat's hands freeze for a moment. I don't know what he's doing. I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here. "Please don't. Let me go."

"Never, my lady."

But Chat laughs on the tower, squeezing my hand and reminding me that I am sitting beside him, that I am not somewhere else. "I'd never hurt you, my lady."

* * *

Sorry. I know it's disgusting, so plz no nasty reviews, I gave a warning and I hope it was enough to caution you guys. Please let me know if the rating needs to change.


	2. Chapter 2

And so I say...let them eat cake.

* * *

Marinette's POV:

Perhaps I am dead, and this is Hell.

After failing to save Chat from death, wouldn't that be deserved?

My earrings are gone now. Blanc has taken them from me. My ears still hurt from where he ripped them out. Tikki is gone. I don't know what Hawkmoth will do to her now. What happens to the kwamis when a wish is made?

Has Hawkmoth already made his wish?

It doesn't matter. Not anymore. I've already lost.

Lost to someone who dares to wear the face of my partner. Was that intentional? Did Hawkmoth choose him just to spite me? To mock me amidst my defeat?

I shudder, drawing my knees closer to my chest. Blanc said he would kill me. So why hasn't he just done so? After what he did...I inhale sharply, pushing the thought away as my eyes water.

I hate him.

So why am I still here? Why has he not killed me? I want to die. At this point, that's all that's left for me. But it hasn't happened yet. Blanc has yet to make good on his word.

That is why this must be Hell, because there's no other expanation for his actions.

At some point after he'd caught me, I'd passed out. Perhaps it was better that way. Either way, when I came to, I was locked in a bedroom. I still am. I know that I could try and escape. For a while, I did, after I had sat and sobbed. When I found no escape route, no secret exit, I sat down by the door and beat my fists against it, begging to be let out. I didn't care if Hawkmoth or Blanc or anyone else had the earrings. I just wanted to go home.

But eventually, I gave up. There was no point in trying to get out. No one was responding to my desperate cries. So I crawled under the bed in the back of the room.

Crawled under the bed to wait for death.

It's where I lay now, curled up on my side. I feel a tear slip down the side of my cheek. How do I still have tears left to cry? I shouldn't. And yet each time I think I'm done, they come back.

My head aches.

My heart aches.

I want to go back. Go back to when I still had Chat.

I wrap my arms around myself, biting my lip to keep from crying out. I miss him. I miss everything about him. How is it fair, that he died? He didn't deserve it.

Would things have been different, if I'd realized what I'd had right before my eyes before I lost him?

I loved him. Oh gosh, I'd loved him. And now he'd never know. It was too late.

My breath catches in my throat as I hear the sound of a doorknob jiggling. Then the door creaks open, and through the small vantage point I have I can see white feet stepping into the room.

 _No_.

I almost scream. I have to keep myself from thrashing about, because my first instinct is to flee, to get as far away from him as possible. He can't be back. I can't do it. Not again.

 _Please leave. Please leave. Please leave._

Is he here to kill me? I never thought I'd hope for such a thing. Yet, as he shuts the door behind him, I somehow doubt that the world would be that merciful.

"Oh Marineeeeette!" He purrs, walking in a small circle. "I know you're awake in here. Come on out."

My lip quivers as he continues to stalk about the room. I can only see his feet and thrashing tail, but I can hear him opening the closet door and peeking under things.

 _Please leave. Please leave. Please leave._

"My lady, you're still so stubborn. Don't you want to play?"

 _Please leave. Please leave. Please leave!_

He drifts closer, and I stare at his feet as he passes, praying he won't look. Praying he won't find me. Why won't he leave me alone? Why won't he go?

Why can't I die?

He tsks, and I can imagine him shaking his head. "Bugaboo, where'd you go?"

He drifts away again, and I stare at where he was, shutting my eyes. Maybe he'll leave now. Maybe he'll go. The voice in my head is screaming. I'm terrified. Please just let him leave.

 _Please leave please leave please leave please leave please leave plea-_

"Found you!" The maliciously playful voice comes from behind me as my eyes fly open. A scream rips its way from my throat as I try to scramble forward, to flee and crawl away, but a hand snakes around my waist, yanking me out the other way. "Did you think your hiding spot was clever?"

"Let me go!" I wail the words, thrashing unever his hold and beating my hands against his chest.

He leans closer, looming over me. I stop my thrashing when he begins to tighten his grip, frozen in terror as he looks down at me. I hate him. I hate him and his smirk. I hate that he has chosen to wear my partner's face.

I just want Chat back.

I go limp beneath him, shutting my eyes as tears once again begin to leak from them. "Kill me already. Please. Just make it _stop_."

"But there's still so much more fun to be had." I can feel his face move closer, feel his breath on my cheek.

I want to pretend that I'm somewhere else again. That I am back with Chat. But Blanc won't let me, not again. I can feel his tongue against my cheek as once again he licks my tears, causing me to flail about, helpless, under his grip.

His teeth graze my lips as he pulls away. "I've made some arrangements with Hawkmoth."

He releases me, but I don't open my eyes. I don't even try to move from the spot. I just pull my knees up against my chest again and wrap my arms around them, whimpering. Why won't he just kill me? Why can't I just die? I can't even muster up the energy to try and slap him. All I can do is shake, and wonder what other Hell I'm to be put through.

Will it ever stop?

Apparently catching on that I'm not going to be answering, Blanc chuckles. I feel his claws as they begin to fiddle with my hair. It is a power move. To remind me that he is in control. That I am nothing. That my life is in his hands. That at any moment, if he wanted to, he could end me.

Would that really be so bad?

I feel nauseous. Perhaps I'm going to throw up.

"I'm not going to kill you." The statement comes out of nowhere. "At least not yet."

I choke on my spit, the words managing to get my eyes open. "What?"

I try to turn around to look at him, but his claws dig into my scalp, a silent warning for me to stay put. "Shhh, don't act so surprised, sweetheart. You're just so fun. Why would I want to give you up so soon?"

Now I begin to thrash around, trying to escape him. Trying to get away from what he's suggesting. But I'm forced to stop when he yanks my hair, eliciting a scream from me as well. My tears fall faster as I try to grab at his hands.

"I suggest you stop before somebody gets hurt. I'm feeling a bit... _testy_ right now, and I hate to damage that pretty little face of yours." I freeze, which causes him to laugh once again. "There we are. I knew you could be civil, my little bugaboo." I hiss at the nickname, earning another yank of the hair. "How about we sit in a more... _comfortable_ spot?"

His grip eases, and I'm allowed to stand. He grabs my wrist once I'm up, using his other hand to tilt my chin up so that our gazes meet. He grins, his eyes roaming over my face, and I can't resist spitting at him.

He blinks, dropping my chin to wipe his face off of, but I don't look down. Sadly, it doesn't have the intended affect. After the moment of shock, his eyes flash, and in a moment he pushes me down on the bed, laying on top of me.

"Eager today, are we?" I try to respond, but he lays a hand over my mouth, eyes narrowing in contemplation. "I see your spirit has yet to break. Don't worry, there will be plenty of time to play later. Let me say my piece first."

I reach to pry his hand away, but he doesn't let up.

He leans in close, forcing me to stare at his face. At his eyes. If it weren't for his purple eyes, I could maybe imagine this was Chat again, if I ignored the white suit. But those eyes. They won't let me forget.

They won't let me escape.

"You're mine. Understand?" The low tone he takes is very different from the dangerously playful one of before. When I do nothing, he hisses, "I asked you a question. Answer me." Slowly, I nod, if only to calm him, and his grip relaxes a bit. "Good girl. Now listen closely. I _own_ you. If I want you to sit, you sit. If I want you on your knees, you'll kneel. If I want you..." He doesn't finish, just licking his lips. "Disobedience will _not_ be tolerated."

I stare at him, wide-eyed. Why? Why is he doing this?

"And just to remind you of that..." He reaches past my head, pulling something towards him before beginning to get off of me. I begin to sit up, but before I can finish, his hand snakes around my neck. I gasp as I feel something around it, reaching my hand up as his slips away.

He smirks as my hands feel what he was clasped around my neck. "Do you like your collar, my lady?"

Before I can answer, he tugs me closer, roughly kissing my lips. I manage to pull away, falling off the bed and onto my knees. Groaning, I manage to climb to my feet, staring at him in fear as he also stands, his tail whipping back and forth in anticipation.

"Go ahead and run. I'll even give you a head start. Fifteen seconds, princess. Then I'm coming. Let's see how long you can last before I find you."

"What?"

"15."

"I don't understa-"

"14."

I stumble back towards the door, fumbling with the doorknob as I realize what he means.

"13."

"I can't get it open!" I slam my fist against the knob, my tears turning from distraught to angry. "Frick!"

"12." He drags the number out, purely to taunt me.

Finally the door opens, and I tumble out of the room, smacking my hands off the ground to try and protect myself. I let out a moan of pain, arms now shaking.

"11!" He sounds so pleased.

I hate him. "F you!"

"10..."

That's enough to get me moving. I clamber to my feet, running as fast as I can manage. I need to get away. Away from that room. Away from this. Away from _him_.

This is my personal Hell.

I don't stand a chance.

* * *

Well here we go. You guys asked for this, so here we go. I take no responsibility for this. I wash my hands of this. This is what you wanted. So you got it.

If you guys want more, I'll consider it. But there we go.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, for some reason, you guys want more of this story. I take no responsibility for anything that occurs.

As a warning, this chapter is basically M rated in comparison to the rest, which still exist in the T rating. Unless you guys feel the story continues to seem to fall within the M category and should have its overall rating changed, it will stay that way.

* * *

Marinette's POV:

I thought things couldn't get any worse.

I was so wrong.

The fact that Hawkmoth looms over me, sneering, is the main reason I have come to this conclusion. I cower, futilely attempting to wiggle away from him. The restraints tying me down, however, keep me in place. I thought Blanc was bad, especially after he caught me during his sick little game only hours ago - hours? days? weeks? - yet this is ten times worse.

"My my, dear," He leans a bit closer, and I gulp, trying to avoid his gaze to no avail. His gloved hand is pressed against my cheek, keeping me in place, "Seeing you in your suit was hot enough, but now...seeing you like this..." He licks his lips as his sneer widens, "I just can't imagine keeping my hands to myself."

"Leave me alone!" Tears sting at my eyes despite my desperate attempts to remain stoic before him.

His cane comes smashing down on my head as he leans back, pulling a shriek of pain from my lips. "You don't speak unless I tell you to!"

I shut my eyes, now absolutely terrified. "It hurts!" I whimper, my head spinning from the blow.

The next time he hits me across the stomach, eliciting another scream. "What did I just say, bitch?" This time, I know better than to respond, and he slowly lowers his cane, looking pleased. "Good girl." He leans forward again, stroking a hand down my face. "Looks like I can still teach a dog some tricks after all." I spit at him, angry, but he takes the opportunity to hit me over the head again. "You insolent child!" Then he raises his fish, smacking me across the face twice before seeming to calm down. "You must like it rough."

I cry out as his hands grab my clothes, practically ripping them off of me. Despite my best efforts, I begin to scream obscenities at him amidst cries for help, but he no longer seems concerned by my words. Instead, he contents himself to stripping me down to nothing but the collar Blanc has forced me to wear. My attempts to fight him only seem to fuel his efforts; he looks far too pleased at the response he's gotten.

He grabs my chin with one hand, forcing me to look him in the eye as his other hand reaches for something else, something he won't let me see. "Soon I'll have you screaming about how much you prefer me to Chat Blanc."

He takes my disgusted, appalled silence as a chance to lean forward, slamming his lips against mine and shoving his tongue inside. I scream against his mouth, writhing against the bed as he climbs on top of me.

His hands seem to touch every inch of me. No part of me is private anymore. Not to him. Not to Blanc. I don't belong to myself anymore. I've been invaded. Ruined. Tarnished. Tears continue to stream down my face as I close my eyes and do my best to turn my head away. His lips have gone places even Blanc's have yet to go. He laughs as I cry out. It's as if he gains even more fulfillment through my suffering. I feel disgusting. Worthless. Like a piece of garbage.

I am _nothing_.

The thought makes me cry harder and Hawkmoth laugh louder.

I don't know how long it goes on for. I try my best to pretend that I'm elsewhere again, like I did the first time. My eyes are shut, so it is easier. Hawkmoth does not try to make me look. Instead, I am allowed to pretend. Pretend that I am simply sitting by my Chaton.

But even that bliss is not left untarnished for me, because Hawkmoth, despite not knowing anything of what I am thinking, whispers in my ear, "If only you hadn't let your dear partner die. Perhaps he could've been here to witness the show."

I don't even know when he leaves, my mind having gone blank afterwards as everything was drowned out by my screams. All I remember after that is him saying, "Don't tell Blanc, sweetheart. This is our little secret." Did he leave right after? Or was that said earlier? I can't remember.

All I know is my voice is now hoarse from my relentless screaming, and my wrists and ankles feel raw from struggling and failing to free myself from my bonds. I have no more tears left to cry, at least for now. I am trapped, waiting till someone returned to see me for whatever crude reasons. Praying it'd be Blanc and not Hawkmoth.

I never imagined I'd think such a thing.

* * *

I hate myself for writing this. o.o But you guys asked for it, so I'm not going to apologize. It's on your own heads. You asked, I gave. Let me know if you think the rating needs to go up. Uh, there's not much else to say. If any of you hate it, just remember, you asked for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Another installment in everyone's favorite saga. Well, some people's favorite saga. My favorite saga. Still keeping it pg (for now ;P). Per some people's suggestion, I've added a bit of a warning to ch. 3. I guess a couple of you guys couldn't stomach some mild creep. Seriously though, if anyone feels this needs bumped up in rating, pm me and I'll think about it. Another serious note, sorry I've been on such a long hiatus. I got really sick, and never felt up to updating anything. Thanks to some encouraging words from some of you, I was inspired to continue on with this story (it really is one of my favs to write). It still took a while for me to feel good posting it, but here it is. Hope you like it, you sick freaks.

* * *

Ladybug's POV:

"Ladybug!"

It was in that moment that I realized I loved my partner.

It was also that moment that I lost him.

I stare in abject horror as Hawkmoth stabs Chat in the stomach, and I see his cane skewer through my partner. Screeching, I stumble forwards, stretching my hand out as if I could somehow reach him that way. My kitty stumbles backwards, briefly making eye contact with me before looking down at his stomach, as if he too can't fully comprehend what has just occurred.

And then he careens over the edge and tumbles downwards.

It's as if time slows down. My brain struggles to process what I'm seeing. When I finally understand, when I begin to rush forward, it's too late.

All I see is Chat's body on the concrete. Limbs splayed out in odd angles against the ground. Eyes shut. Blood pooling around him. I turn around, ready to attack Hawkmoth, but he's gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Just like Chat. I turn back to my partner, my best friend, realizing just what this devastation is doing to me. I loved him. I loved him, and I had watched him die. What had I done? What had I done?!

A scream rips its way out of my throat as I slip to my knees, banging my fists against the metal beneath me till they begin to bleed.

* * *

Marinette's POV:

I wake up screaming.

I try to move, but I can't. It's so dark. I can't see. I can't move. All I can hear is screaming. I thrash about, desperately searching for an escape. I'm trapped. I'm suffocating. I need out! I need air! Why can't I see? Where am I? Am I the one screaming?

As I continue to thrash about more violently, I find myself tumbling downwards. The screaming is louder. Am I the one screaming?

My head smacks off the floor. The tumbling finally frees my movement, and I go scrambling out of my confines. It takes me a moment to breathe, to gather my bearings. Am I still screaming, or is it simply echoing in my ears? I had been asleep. That memory. I'd dreamed of that fateful day again. Remembered it. I wasn't there. I was in a bedroom. It's okay. I had simply been trapped in a blanket. Wrapped up. That's why I couldn't move. My hands reach up to my neck to try and help me breath-

There's a collar.

And then it all comes rushing back. Coming to try and find out who Hawkmoth was. Being caught by Chat Blanc. The collar. His horrid little "game." Hawkmoth...

No. No no no. I won't think about that. I can't. I won't go back there. I won't!

I violently roll around on the floor, clutching at my head. "Make it stop. Make it stop!" The screaming is back. It's ripping at my ears. Ripping at my throat. Am I the one screaming? "Please, make it stop!"

There's the sound of something opening. The door, perhaps? Then there's light. The screaming only grows in intensity. Somewhere in the background, as if I'm hearing them from underwater. I scream, trying to pull away as something touches at me.

"Don't touch me. Please don't touch me!" I beg the creature prodding at my side, shaking me, to let me go, trying to twist away. "Don't touch me!"

"Marinette!" How does it know my name?

A slap to the face is what finally brings my crumbling psyche back to reality. I blink, fully taking in the room I'm in. It's the same room as before. I try to breathe, but ultimately end up choking on the air. Panting, I manage to crawl away from the blankets before wretching, ultimately spitting up what amounts to barely even a puddle of liquid.

When was the last time I've eaten?

"What got into you?" The enraged words cause me to freeze in terror. "Why were you screaming?"

I don't turn around, terrified of being punished. "I-I...I was...It was a nightmare..." Tears trail down my cheeks as finally I regain control of my full senses, noting the clawed hand gripping my shoulder. If it were anyone else - well, almost anyone else - it'd be comforting, but now it's just a reminder of what I've been experiencing.

Chat Blanc makes it sound pathetic. "A nightmare? A nightmare had you screaming? You weak girl."

One of his hands slips down to the bottom of my shirt, starting to make its way up. "No!" The knee-jerk reaction happens before I can stop it, and I yank myself away before throwing myself to the floor in a cowering mess.

"No?" He sounds so enraged despite his calm tone, causing me to shake even more. "You're saying no to me?"

"Please-" I whimper pathetically, scrunching my eyes shut tight, "Please don't touch me. N-not after..." I bite my lip, remembering what Hawkmoth told me when he was last in here. I'm not supposed to say anything about what he did. "It hurts."

I don't even realize I'm clutching my stomach till he wiggles his hand beneath me and prods it, causing me to let out a gasp of pain. "I never hit you there. How did you get hurt?"

"I-uh-fell from the bed."

"You're lying. What happened?"

I try to pull away from him, but he tugs me back and spins me around, claws digging into my neck as he forces me to look him in the eye. "C-Chat Blanc, please, don't make me say-"

"Did someone do this?"

I shake my head furiously. "N-no."

His eyes narrow as he leans closer in, our noses almost touching before his eyes suddenly fill with realization. "Did...did _he_ do this?"

"No!" I nearly scream the word before realizing my mistake, hands flying to my face as Chat Blanc releases me.

"I'll kill him for touching what is mine."

"C-Chat-" I choke out, but he doesn't give me the chance to finish, storming for the door.

"Sit, princess. I'll be back." After opening the door, he glances back at me, eyes glowing with rage as he smirks. "You're mine to touch, mine to play with, mine to torture, mine to kill. He'll learn that lesson the hard way. You will do well to learn that too. I'm not one whose willing to share; I'll be back to mark my territory later."

Then he's gone, and I fall back down into a heap, shaking and crying.

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooooooh! A real cliff hanger, right? Guess you'll just have to keep reading this shiz if you wanna know my biz :p pm me with any cool suggestions on how you think the story should go, always looking for neat ideas to incorporate. Shoutout to pinksakura271 for kind support and making a great suggestion for this chapter. luv u all, and read you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Another installment in what has turned into a very interesting project of mine. Please enjoy, and paw-lease review! :p :3 I see all of you reading without reviewing, don't think you can sneak past that easily. So leave one, and without fur-ther adieu, here's the story:

* * *

Marinette's POV:

It's the screaming that ultimately convinced me to try and open the door.

But before I even get the chance, it's flung open by an enraged Chat Blanc, who storms in and grabs me by my collar. With no explanation, he drags me from the room despite my weak protesting, bringing me to his father's office and throwing me down. I cry out, knees buckling beneath me as I fall to the ground.

"C-chat Blanc-" I begin to whimper, but he doesn't give me the chance.

"Quiet, purrincess." He smiles, but there's only malice in his eyes.

Hawkmoth stands behind Gabriel Agreste's desk, leaning against his cane. I cower at the sight of it, only to meet his gaze, which is arguably worse. His eyes are narrowed; the message is clear. He's not happy about this encounter. He told me not to let Chat Blanc know, but now he does. He's telling me I need to play it up, and play it up well, to get this akuma off his back.

Once upon a time, I'd never bow to such a demand. Now? Now all I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry.

"You claimed Hawkmoth touched you, buginette. Isn't that right?"

I stare up at him, shaking my head in a desperate attempt to make him understand. "I _told_ you he didn-"

The slap resounds through the room as a shocked cry escapes my lips. My hand flies to my face - to feel it? To shield it? - as I stare up at him through new tears.

"Tell the truth." His clawed fingers trace the edge of my jaw, squeezing just enough to remind me that he could just as easily rip it right off its hinges.

"I-I lied."

"Is that true?" Chat Blanc turns to Hawkmoth, purple eyes narrowing.

"Of course it is. What do you think? That I got this girl to screaming and calling me 'Daddy' because my son never did?" He rolls his eyes as I curl further into myself. "You ought to be stricter with your little pet. Train her better. If she can't be obedient, she can't be kept."

Now, Blanc crouches down beside me, nibbling on my ear as he murmurs, "Tsk tsk, little bug. Did you forget that I own you so quickly?"

I try to ignore his hands as they begin to curl around my chest, squeezing and kneading, as Hawkmoth's eyes flash. "She needs to be punished. Now."

"Agreed." I don't need to see his face to know that Blanc is smirking as he grabs my wrist, roughly yanking me to his feet. "We'll be in the room. Don't bother u-"

"No. I want to watch." The sadistic look on his face is perhaps even more chilling than what he's done already.

"P-please-" I try to turn, to beg Blanc not to do it, but he uses one hand to shove my mouth shut. I almost bite my tongue because of it.

His finger trails its way across my lips. "Uh uh uh. Naughty girls don't get a say in things. Bend over."

"W-what?" I barely manage to choke the word out before finding myself bent across Hawkmoth's desk.

Looking to the side, I notice Chat Blanc grab his tail, a sadistic glint in his eye. By the time I realize what he's planned, it's too late. He spanks me five times, hard, and by the end I'm crying even harder once again.

"Who do you belong to, Marinette?" He sounds so smug.

"Yo-you...you asshole!" I can't stop myself from spitting out the word.

He grabs me, whipping me around before roughly throwing me back down on the table. "I suppose you've yet to learn your lesson. You must enjoy this. The collar must not be enough of a reminder. That's fine."

Blanc bites down on my neck as Hawkmoth watches on. I thrash under his hold as again and again he bites me, only for it to suddenly switch to him licking up and down my neck. His hands encroach all of me, and my traitorous heart skips a beat.

"Isn't it easier to submit?" He whispers the word into my neck, fingers kneading through my hair.

"C-chat-" His name escapes unbidden, a mere whimper wishing for the boy I'll never have.

"Come on now, pet. You've already lost everything. Why keep fighting? You're only making yourself more miserable."

His kisses dance down my neck to my stomach. It's almost enough to make me forget that Hawkmoth is watching everything we do. One of his fingers slips into my mouth, forcing my treacherous tongue to slip around it. His other hand with its adept fingers begins to slide my clothes off.

 _No no no._ Somehow I can't make my mouth form the words.

"You've lost those privileges. Not that you ever got to wear that much anyways." He chuckles, eyes roaming over me as I stare at him in terror. "Oh, so much you were _hiding_ from me all these years. This is the first time I've properly taken it all in, bugaboo!"

"P-please-" I'm so pitiful. Pathetic.

He presses closer against me, pelvis against mine as the hand that unclothed me begins to grope further down my waist. I let out a squeak of pain at the pinch, garnering more chuckling from this monster before me.

"Oh, don't tell me you're already losing it. This is just the beginning." What else can he possibly do?

They've already touched me everywhere, but something about this time feels even more violating. Perhaps it's because only Hawkmoth had before, yet now he's watching as Blanc follows his example. An example he doesn't even realize he's following, because he no longer believes Hawkmoth did anything to me. The purple-suited man has turned away, but the sounds he makes are all too revealing. It makes the experience all the more humiliating as Blanc grows more and more rough with his touches and movements.

It continues on for what feels like hours. I never do answer Blanc's questions, my mind a flurry of emotions and thoughts and experiences as it all goes on. When I eventually come to, I am back in my room - when did it become my room? - and both Chat Blanc and Hawkmoth are gone. Once again, disgust consumes me. I grab my pillow, screaming into it as I wonder what I can't remember from then.

What did we do? What did Hawkmoth see? Why has this happened to me?

Why can't I just die?

My eyes wander the room. There are no windows, but I already knew that. That was never going to be an option. But there is the mirror on the vanity in the right side of the room.

I've already lost the Miraculous. There's no way I'll be able to beat Blanc in a fight, or Hawkmoth, let alone retrieve my earrings. At this point, isn't staying here giving up? There's nothing left for me to do; I've already failed.

So why the f*** am I forcing myself to endure Hell?

"No more," I whimper, hand scrunching into a fist as I slowly approach the mirror.

* * *

akuma matata what a wonderfull rape

akuma matata ain't no passing crepe

Have I mentioned that I don't like marinette? How's it going guys, i'm really back into the writing groove, and felt like adding to this gem a bit more. It started out feeling a little weird at first, writing this kind of tale, but I have to admit that it's grown on me quite a bit. Feels like a real release, you know, a passion project kind of thing. As usual, paw-lease give me some reviews; good and bad, I'll take em all. Any way, cat-ch yall later ;3 and have a great thursday.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go again! ;p hi guys. l know it's been a while, but at least it's not as long as my last stint away from this lovely site. I fancy meeting you guys anywhere. love you all, but in a platonic way. anyway, enjoy another... interesting installment of our little story here.

* * *

Nino's POV:

"Nino, what the f***?!" Alya's shriek causes me to practically throw the blankets off as I scramble to pull myself away from the girl pressed against me.

"Cesaire, you're interrupting, in case you didn't notice," Chloe drawls from behind me, not even moving from the position she was lying in - everything on display - as I scramble to cover myself with the nearest blanket. "Besides, I think you meant 'How's your f***?'"

My girlfriend covers her eyes with one hand, her other hand balling into a fist. "Oh my gosh. I can't ever unsee that. Dammit, Nino Lahiffe, you've seriously been cheating on me with Chloe Bourgeois?"

Chloe, seemingly realizing that the mood has been sufficiently killed, stands up, grabs her clothes off the floor, and begins to get dressed. "Well, I'll leave you two to your lover's quarrel. Nino, babe, call me when you need me again, alright?"

Once she's dressed, she struts her way through the door, bumping her hip into Alya's on the way out. My unsuspecting girlfriend is knocked off her balance, but keeps her eyes shut as she throws her arms out to remain standing.

"Um..." I look away from her, unable to meet her eyes despite them not even being open, "Hang on. I'll put some clothes on."

She opens her mouth to respond, but then shuts it and nods. Concerned, I scramble off the bed and scuttle across the room to gather the clothes I'd stripped for Chloe. The entire time I'm swearing under my breath. Finally finding a shirt, I throw the clothes on and turn to Alya, slowly approaching her and touching her arm.

"Alya, I'm so sor-" A backhand to the face cuts me off. "What the-"

"That's for cheating on me," Alya chokes the words out amidst a sob, glaring at me. I don't even know what to say, not that I get the chance; the backhand is quickly followed by another slap, "And that's for choosing Bourgeois of all people to do it with. Was it because I said no? You were so desperate that you were fine having it with anyone? Was this even the first time?"

My lack of response is all the answer she needs.

"You're disgusting. Did you even like me, or did you just want to get in bed with me?" I try to protest, but her glare shuts me up. "Don't give me your shit excuses. I'm leaving, Nino."

"Babe, let's talk," I croon, trying to grab her hand.

She swats it away, tears falling from her cheeks. "Leave me alone, you bastard. I think I've seen enough. We're over."

"Alya!" I cry out, already regretting my decision, but she slips through my fingers and out the door.

Gosh, how the heck am I supposed to face her at school tomorrow?

* * *

I walk down the street, hands in my pockets as I drown myself in depressing music. At least I can wallow in my self-pity.

Doesn't Alya understand that a man has needs?

It's her fault that I needed to go with Bourgeois anyways. If she'd just said yes...

Crap, what am I even thinking? I'm the one in the wrong here. I'm the one who cheated and messed everything up. I love Alya, and now I've lost her completely. This was the last thing she needed right now. She's still reeling from Marinette's disappearance. Now I've just gone and made things worse. She needed support, and I was a complete jerk. I can't believe I did that. Why the heck did I go with Chloe? She's pretty and honestly likeable once you get past the annoying exterior, but still...I can't believe I gave up Alya. This is all my fault.

I feel a hand in my back pocket and whirl around, but nobody is there. I blink, wondering if I imagined it. Instinctively, my hand flies to my wallet, trying to make sure it wasn't just nabbed. Thankfully, it's still there. So what was that?

Reaching into my pockets, my hand knocks against a...bracelet?

Pulling it out, I find the Turtle Miraculous staring back at me. Glancing around, I slip into the nearest alley and slip it on. "Wayzz?"

The green kwami appears before me, looking worried. "Young Lahiffe! Master Fu has requested your aid."

"My aid? Why?" The drama of my love life and stupid decisions is temporarily forgotten. "Where's Ladybug? Why isn't she giving you to me? Did she stick the Miraculous in my pocket?"

"Master Fu stuck in there."

"Master Fu stuck his hand in...you know what? Nevermind. Why did Master Fu have to give it to me?"

Wayzz blinks, avoiding my gaze. "We need your help. We're not quite sure when it happened, but over a week ago, Ladybug went to get answers from Hawkmoth."

My jaw drops. "I'm sorry, _what_? She went _alone_? Why did you let her do that?"

That upsets him. " _We_ didn't let her. She left a note for Master Fu; he isn't sure when she left it, as it wasn't in the most obvious place. She told us she'd get back to us when she was out, but we haven't heard anything from her. We're beginning to fear the worst. You need to go to Gabriel Agreste's house."

"Gabriel Agreste's house?" No, there's no time to question things. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" I ask, glad to have anything to take my mind off of Alya. They need me. Ladybug needs me! I'm going to be doing something useful. And if I rescue Ladybug, Alya will have no choice but to take me back! "Wayzz, shell on!"

* * *

Carapace's POV:

Within moments, I'm jumping across the rooftops on my way to the Agreste household. I haven't been here since...I don't even want to think about it. To find out he'd killed himself...The thought still makes me sick.

It takes no effort for me to jump over the wall, landing on my feet before glancing around. I need to be quiet. I don't know what's going on here, but if what Wayzz is saying is true, Gabriel Agreste might just be Hawkmoth. In that case, I need to be careful. I can't risk being caught. Who knows what's going to happen if I do?

I need to get in, get Ladybug, and get out as quickly as possible. So what's the best way to go about that?

My gaze sweeps over the building, landing on the window to Adrien's room. Bingo. The same window that...No, I can't think about that. Not now. That window is my way in.

"Here we go," I mutter.

* * *

Whoo boy, that sure was an interesting writing journey :0 You guys know I love writing the sassy beats ship (Chloe x Nino) though. Gonna try to check in again soon with another installment because I have a REALLY exciting arc planned and I can't wait to get it all down :^p buh bye!


	7. Chapter 7

hey you guys! :p Sorry I didn't get this to you sooner. I'm sick again. :^( But I finally finished this chapter of this lovely story and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it. This is going to be a really good arc, I promise.

* * *

Carapace's POV:

"Carapace! How good of you to drop in."

The last thing I was expecting when I jumped through the window was to find someone napping on the couch in Adrien's room. Before I could've even try to comprehend it, they were up and on their feet, grinning at me. It was like someone had tried to make a new Chat Noir, yet only succeeded in making a white amalgamation of the worst qualities the hero had possessed. An akuma, for sure, but just who was under the mask? Not that it mattered, but my blood boiled at the thought of someone simply languishing in Adrien's room. _Defiling_ it. They had no right.

"I should've known an akuma was behind this," I sneer, pulling my shield up in front of me just to be safe.

"Ah, yes. We haven't been properly introduced since I donned my new attire." He steps forward, chuckling as I brace my shield before extending a hand to me. "Chat Blanc. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Despite my anger, I don't rise to the bait. "Where is Ladybug?" There's no point trying to be stealthy about my intent when I've already been caught.

His smirk takes on a more dangerous edge. "Oh, you mean Marinette?" My eyes widen at how he so casually tosses her name around. "Yes, turtle, I know all about Ladybug's identity now, something I was never privy to before I got this upgrade." That's the second time he's said something like that. What does that mean? "I took her Miraculous the same day she arrived. Now she's in her room."

As cautiously as I can while in this state of anger, I step towards him. "Give her back."

"I've been told that I'm a greedy kitty. I _really_ don't like to share," His pink eyes flash dangerously, and his tail lashes behind him, "But I suppose I could make an exception for a kindred tortured soul."

"What?"

His grin is feral. "Can't you smell it? Why, the heartache is _paw_ -ractically radiating off of you. Something has obviously gotten you down. I know just what will cheer you up." Before I know it, he's behind me, hands...massaging my shoulders? "Did you know that Hawkmoth has been practicing his powers? Now, he can akumatize two people at once."

I realize what he's doing, but it's too late. As I try to pull away, his grip tightens. A cry of pain escapes my lips as I thrash about, his claws digging into my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, a purple butterfly lazily drifts into view. It has no cares in the world, heading straight towards me.

Right as I think I'm about to throw Chat Blanc off of me, he throws me to the ground. His cat-like agility allows him to easily land atop me and pin my arms behind my back. "Oops," He chuckles right next to my ear, "Gotcha."

I writhe beneath him, but it's no use. I'm helpless. After a moment more of struggling, I go limp beneath him, giving up. "P-please-"

"Don't worry. It will all be better soon."

* * *

Marinette's POV:

"No, Nathalie, please don't," I whine, trying to pull away from her unsuccessfully. I can't get far while I'm laying in bed. "L-let me go, _please_. Let me die."

The Agreste's assistant doesn't answer, just continuing to disinfect the wound I got from shattering the mirror. She came in almost immediately after it broke, before I had any time to do anything or use any of the shards. Thankfully, she didn't call Blanc or Hawkmoth in. Instead, she handcuffed me to the bed and cleaned the mess up before beginning to care for my wound.

I hiss in pain, finally yanking my hand away. "Stop!"

She shakes her head, standing up and uncuffing me. "I'm under strict orders to make sure you're bathed."

"No," I groan, delicately rubbing my injured wrist. Nathalie doesn't respond, simply standing up and gesturing towards the door. "I can bathe myself."

She shakes her head again. "As I said, I'm under strict orders. That includes sitting in there to make sure you don't do anything stupid, and if you _do_ try anything stupid, to bathe you myself."

This is so horrible. "What am I, a pet?"

"Marinette, come on." Knowing that I'll only suffer even more for resisting, I stand up and trail after her, trying to ignore the fact that I am walking around wearing nothing other than the collar Blanc chose for me.

At this point, maybe I _am_ nothing more than a pet. How did this happen? What am I supposed to do? I feel so helpless. Everything I do is futile. Yet they won't even allow me to kill myself. Everything - my dignity, my innocence, my _life_ \- has been ripped away from me.

Dammit, why did I ever become Ladybug?

"Chat Noir," I mumble as I walk beside Nathalie, arriving at the bathroom door, "Why did you have to die? I-I need you..."

If Nathalie hears me, she doesn't say anything. She just silently sets up the bath, barely looking at me as I get in. There are plenty of cleaning supplies, all incredibly expensive from the look of them, so despite my hesitations, I do as I know I must. The hot water is almost enough to distract me from what has happened. Almost. I can't scrub hard enough to wash the grime off of me.

I'm still dirty from what Blanc has done. Too dirty.

Suddenly, there are hands touching my hair. "Wha-"

"Let me help." I try to turn, to look at Nathalie, but she doesn't let up as she continues to put shampoo through my hair. "It's the least I can do." Is that her way of saying sorry? Not sorry enough, apparently. "Besides, they've requested I bring you to see them as quickly as possible."

I sink a little deeper into the bath. "No..."

Nathalie doesn't say anything else, just continuing to scrub my hair.

* * *

That's the end of another lovely chapter for you guys. I'm going to try and update again soon, but in the mean time, you guys should totally leave a review. The support for this story is pawsitively delightful to read. ;p Thank you for those of you defending me. It means a lot to see you guys cheering me on in spite of the haters. Haters gonna hate, but I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake shake it off. xoxo, kiddos!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I've got another one for you :p get ready for some more of... all this. I really like writing for more characters, so I've been trying to grow the cast here lately. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

* * *

Marinette's Point of View:

"No no no no no no no no no," I whimper, clinging to Nathalie's arm as I try to keep us from entering the room in front of us, "no, Nathalie, _please_ -"

"I'm sorry," She murmurs, patting my head. I can't tell if she means it or not, "but I can't disobey them. Not when we're so close."

Before I can even ask what that means, she pushes me into the room and shuts the door behind me. I spin around, crying out as I grab the door knob, but I don't get the chance to open it and flee.

"Don't tell me you're feeling _shy_ , princess," Chat Blanc purrs from behind me, hands slipping around my waist and pulling me backwards.

"My my my, _this_ is the great Ladybug? I expected something a bit more impressive," I flinch as a new voice cuts in, "or at least not so easily broken."

Who is that? Who else is here? The voice is familiar, but I can't identify it. I can barely remember what anyone sounds like any more. There's too much for me to worry about to try and remember what everyone looks like and sounds like. It's really upsetting.

Blanc's hands tighten, claws threatening to dig into my skin as he hisses, "I told you I'd share. Don't make me change my mind."

The other guy is closer this time, chuckling. "I didn't mean to insult your pet. Turn her around and let me get a good look at her."

For a moment, I wonder if Blanc is going to comply. His grip tightens once again for just a second, and I begin to hope maybe this won't be a horrible encounter, that maybe he'll simply send me back to my room. My cage.

But instead, he relents, loosening his grip and spinning me around as he whispers in my ear, "If you're a good girl, I'll make it worth your while."

I try to protest, to tell him that whatever he says he'll give me isn't something I'll want, but any arguments I have go straight out the window as I see who else is here. It's Carapace standing in front of me, but it's not the Carapace I know. He doesn't look too different from the way he did during the Catalyst incident, when Scarlet Hawkmoth akumatized him. But that can't be the case now, because he does have some slight green and purple accents here and there to break up the red. His shell also has spikes protruding from it, making him look far more menacing.

Honestly, I feel a little lightheaded, and wonder if I'm going to pass out. No. The meaning behind this is just too horrific.

Can Hawkmoth akumatize more than one person now without the help of Catalyst?

"Look at her!" Nino croons, not sounding at all like the caring classmate I've known for years. He circles around me, leaving me to try and keep my gaze on him, terrified of what might happen if I don't. "She's practically _dripping_. And the ogling! I think your pet might prefer me to you, Blanc."

The words get a rise out of my primary tormentor as he takes the opportunity to bite my neck, eliciting a yelp from me. Seeming pleased with the reaction, he continues to alternate between licking and nipping at my neck, fitting his words in between the actions. "I'll believe it when I see it, Shelly."

Nino reaches for a zipper near his pants, sneering. "Shell Shocker, actually." Then he grins again, stepping closer and using his other hand to grab my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Is she any good?"

Chat Blanc gives my neck one last long lick before answering. "Not well-trained or well-behaved, I'm afraid. We're working on that." His tone, though teasing now, just feels dangerous for me. "But you'll be good now, won't you, pet?"

I just gulp, unable to offer any answer, but that's apparently all the invitation they need. Shell Shocker pulls me away from Blanc, and it feels like I'm being ripped away from safety. When did I suddenly think that Blanc was safe? After all he's done to me, how can I possibly think that? Then again, he's definitely safer than Nino, even if I don't know who is under the mask and impersonating my kitty.

The red akuma shoves me up against a wall, grinding himself up against me as he pins my arms above me. "When I'm done with you, you won't even remember anyone's name but mine."

"I'll leave you two to it," I see Blanc wink and give a malicious wave in my direction as he saunters out.

I go to call out to him, only for Shell Shocker to use his one free hand to begin tracing circles on my chest. "Ah, s-stop!"

He shakes his head and grins. "Oh, but the fun is just getting started, baby. Little miss Cesaire _never_ let me see her like this..."

Is that what this is about? Is that how Nino got akumatized? But why did he have the Turtle Miraculous? Did Master Fu give it to him, having realized I was missing? Had Hawkmoth made his wish, which had clued Master Fu in? Since Blanc was still around, I have to assume not. I don't know how, but Hawkmoth has the Black Cat Miraculous on this imposter, so how does he intend to get it back without reversing the akumatization?

But I can't speculate any more because of Shell Shocker's ever present presence, crying out and writhing beneath him as tears begin to fall. "It...it hurts! Please, please, stop!"

Instead, he grabs my chin and pulls my head closer, and suddenly we're kissing. Lips locked, I can't protest, and he eagerly slips his tongue in. I'm so shocked that I don't even think to fight back, feeling almost limp beneath him. Is this my life now? To just be passed around between Hawkmoth and his akumas as a play thing? Is this my destiny? To become a pet for them to use as they wish?

I can't even find the energy to fight back any more, at least not physically. I just cry and beg them to stop, but they never do.

They never stop!

Nino pulls away from my lips, and as the sobs begin to escape, takes one of my hands and places it against his lips. Here, he begins to lick them, his tongue swirling around each individual finger. I feel dirty. So so dirty.

"Stop stop stop!" I can't even stand by myself; it is only Shell Shocker's body, pressed so close up against mine, that keeps me from falling to the ground in a heap.

"Never," He mumbles through my fingers before releasing them and me. I fall to the ground, confused, till he climbs on top of me, turning me over onto my back. "You were always meant to be beneath a man. And to think, for some reason you were considered the head of the duo. Poor Chat Noir, forced to be a woman's sidekick. Unbelievable. How pathetic and weak."

"Let me go let me go let me go!" I sob, weakly trying to shove him off. "You're wrong!"

That's when I get a fist to the face, and my nose burns as something hot begins to race down my face. The taste of blood in my mouth is almost enough to distract me from the pain. Is my nose broken? I don't know, but it hurts like hell.

Nino's eyes are narrowed, his brows furrowed, as he practically hisses at me, "Never tell me I'm wrong, b***h."

"N-no," I protest, nearly choking on the blood trickling into my mouth due to Shell Shocker keeping my head pressed against the ground. As he raises his hand to strike again, one screamed name escapes my lips unbidden. "Chat Blanc!"

I shut my eyes and find my face numb, only hearing the sound of his fist smacking skin twice before suddenly feeling the weight suddenly lifted off of me. What?

Somewhere in my aching brain, I process words being thrown at each other. "Time's up, Shelly!" It sounds like they're roaring the words, and yet it also feels as if I'm hearing everything from under water.

 _How odd,_ I think, unable to find the strength to lift my eyelids. _I don't know how that can be possible._

"She told me I was-" The statement ends in a scream of pain.

"I don't care. She's not yours! She's mine!" There's the sound of something hitting against a table or chair or _something_ , and then after a moment, a groan. "If you want to play so rough, get your own pet. She's not yours to take your anger out on. She was meant to take your mind off of it. Just get Cesaire yourself."

Alya? Someone wants to do this to Alya? Eyes still closed and blood still dripping into my mouth, I manage to sputter out a feeble, "No..."

"Sh," Chat Blanc's voice is right against my ear, and I feel the ground pulling away from me.

There's something warm beside me, and I press up against it instinctively. Warm is safe. I just want to be safe. I want to go home. Snuggling up against it, I finally manage to drift away into the darkness.

* * *

Yup, the story progresses for better or for worse :0 Hope you enjoyed :) and as usual, give me some feedback, I love hearing new story ideas that I can incorporate to make the most interesting reads for everyone to enjoy. 'Till next time - your friendly neighborhood Kitty Catty.


	9. Chapter 9

UwU get ready for some spwicy story. If you've liked this series so far you'll probably like this too. I'll spare you guys the obligatory apology for taking so long between updates.

* * *

Marinette's Point of View:

I wake up to Chat Blanc sitting next to me on my bed. For a moment, I almost reach out for him, but its the wrong name on my lips. I want to cry out for Chat Noir, to latch onto him and sob, begging for rescue from him. But this is no Chat Noir.

"What do you want?" I ask wearily, wary of what he might be planning to do.

He chuckles, leaning over me with that dangerous look in his eyes. "I've come to apologize."

That comment alone would be enough to put me on edge, if it weren't for the fact that I already was. "For what?" I eye him carefully, moving to prop myself up into a sitting position.

Before I can, he grabs my shoulders and pushes me back down, though he is much gentler than I expected him to be. "Ah ah ah. Stay down, Bugaboo."

Too afraid to try and protest, I stay down, trying to ignore how his hands have yet to release my shoulders. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I promised you a reward if you were a good girl. I didn't expect Shell Shocker to play so rough." I flinch at the words, wanting to curl up into myself, but suddenly Blanc's hands are sliding through my hair, as if to calm me. "Sh. Sh, it's alright. That's what I'm here to apologize for. I didn't realize just how angry Shelly was."

I stare at him, too flabbergasted to formulate a proper response. "Wha...what?"

"Hush," he coos, pressing a finger against my lips.

"But-"

He shakes his head, leaning over me. "No, I said to hush. Don't make me have to punish you instead."

I give up and mutely nod, shuddering at the smirk he gives me. I don't like the way he rakes his gaze over my body.

"Just hold still, alright? Lay back and enjoy."

I start to try and sit up again, only to gasp in surprise as his claws enter a part of me I didn't think he would be touching right now. On every other occasion, it has been a brutal attack, something I have been fighting against as much as I can, or something I've simply given up fighting against. But now, it seems like Blanc is actually trying to make me happy, as if he really thinks this would be a reward.

I don't have time to dwell on it any longer, because his other hand is suddenly massaging my chest. A moan exits my throat unbidden. _What is happening?_

"Don't think. Focus on me, Mari," he purrs, brushing his nose against mine.

I stare at his big, purple eyes, letting out another gasp of pleasure as his fingers continue to explore my body. I can barely even catch my breath, heart thumping wildly in my chest. I don't know what's happening. I don't know what he's doing. Is it just that every other time it's happened, I've been fighting back? Is it because it's always been for someone else's pleasure, not mine? I don't understand what's going on!

"Wha...wha..." I try to get the words out, but then he lightly nips at my neck, causing me to arch my back and moan again. "Blanc!" I can't even formulate a proper coherent thought.

"Shhh," he whispers against my neck, kissing all the way up my neck to my ear, where he begins nibbling on my ear lobe, "what did I say about speaking?"

I weakly try to push him off, but I can barely move. This feeling. What is this feeling? Why am I reacting this way? I don't get it, but I need it.

"Oh dear, it appears I've neglected you if just this is enough to get you so excited. That's an issue that needs rectified." Blanc's hands are now both on my chest, lightly tracing circles there.

"Ch-Chat-" I whimper, panting and wiggling beneath him as something stiff presses in between my legs.

I can see his eyebrows raise behind his mask. "Oh my gosh, you're a virgin, aren't you, Bugaboo? Well, I suppose you were. My goodness, if I'd known, I might have been a bit gentler that first time around, or at least savored it a bit more."

"Chat..." I moan again, unable to respond with anything else.

"My gosh, you want this, don't you? I owe you an apology for neglecting you like this. No wonder you've been so against us doing this all the other times."

I can barely even nod my head, unable to process anything that is happening. "Chat!" I cry, my hands clinging to his hair so I can run my fingers through it.

"Ah ah, you have to ask nicely," he purrs.

"Chat..." I plead again as he begins to pull away. I don't know what's going on right now, but I need him to keep doing whatever it is he's doing.

"What is it, my lady?" He grins, knowing he has me exactly where he wants me.

And I don't even care. "F*** me, Blanc, please! Please!"

He chuckles, moving one of his hands begin unzipping his costume. "Well, when the lady asks so nicely-" He goes so slow, obviously teasing me.

"Stop talking, you asshole!" I pant, unable to take it any more.

He gives a truly wild, dangerous laugh as he quickly finishes unzipping his suit, pressing down against me. "If you insist."

I moan even louder, throwing my head backwards because of the feeling that overwhelms me.

* * *

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update guys :( I've just been so burnt out on writing because of school and all that jazz, you know :( hope you enjoyed my story, and have a purrfect day! ;P


End file.
